theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sid and Adelaide Chang: The 7 and 1 Year Old Years
Memory Photos Sid: "Wow, Adelaide, time flies around super fast, I can hardly imagine how long Mom and Dad were expecting you." Adelaide: "Oh yeah, I sure do remember my baby and little tyke years." Announcer: "Find out more about how Sid Chang became the responsible big sister to Adelaide in Sid's Baby Sister Stories." CB or Not CB Baby Adelaide's asleep in her crib and 7 Year Old Sid, Becca and Stanley are standing right by it. Becca: "There, she's finally asleep, the poor little sweet girl's 1st multi-season cold's really getting to her." 7 Year Old Sid: "What an adorable little angel." Stanley: "I don't think she'll ever go down." Becca: "I'll just up her baby monitor, then we'll all go right back to bed." Several hours later............ Becca: Lightly Baby Adelaide (off screen): And Wailing Loudly 7 Year Old Sid goes right into Baby Adelaide's bedroom and gives Baby Adelaide her baby formula and pats her on her back side lighter and harder. Baby Adelaide: Bit 7 Year Old Sid: Heavily In Relief 7 Year Old Sid goes right back to bed. Daycare Dillema Becca, Stanley and 7 Year Old Sid are dropping Baby Adelaide off at the Perry-Conway Memorial Daycare Center. Becca: "No, give her back to us," Stanley: "we can't go through with this." 7 Year Old Sid: "Stop it, Mom and Dad, you're embarrassing me, it's just daycare." Becca: "We know, Sid," Stanley: "but right after that comes kindergarten, then school, then college, then our little sweet girl will be all gone away." 7 Year Old Sid: "Look on the other side, Mom and Dad, I'll probably be around for good." Stanley: "AAAAAAAAAAH! give us back our 2nd born daughter!" 7 Year Old Sid, Becca (with Baby Adelaide in her arms) and Stanley walk around right outside the Perry-Conway Memorial Daycare Center. 7 Year Old Sid: "Come on, you guys, she'll be just perfectly fine, and besides, I need to go to school and you guys need to go to work." Becca: "We know that, Sid," Stanley: "at least we're only working a few days a week," Becca: "now have a super good day at school." 7 Year Old Sid: "You too, Mom and Dad, and don't worry about Adelaide, she'll be just perfectly fine." Meanwhile........ Katherine Robinson: "There you go, Adelaide, time for your nap." Nathan (off screen): "Hey, Adewaide, how wong awe you in fow?" Baby Adelaide: "Who just said dat? I undewstood it." Nathan: "I did, haven't you evew spoken baby wanguage befowe?" Baby Adelaide: "Not wid odew babies, gwownups nevew seem to undewstand it." Kayla: "Danks a wot, you guys woke me up fwom my beauty sweep." Baby Adelaide: "Oh sowwy 'bout dat." Nathan: "By de way, my name's Nadan." Kayla: "Mines Kaywa, what's youws." Baby Adelaide: "Adewaide. Adewaide Katie Chang." Nathan: "Wet's get outta dese monkey cages, you 2 fowwow my wead." Baby Adelaide, Nathan and Kayla: And Wailing Katherine Robinson: "What got into all of them." Katherine Robinson places the 3 babies right into the baby play area. Katherine Robinson: "Your pampers are all dry, you must wanna play around." Nathan: "Good 1, genius." Baby Adelaide: "Wow, wook at aww of dose fun dwilled toys and games." Nathan: "Yeah, dey'we wots of fun and excitement." Kayla (pointing right at the jack-in-the-box): "Just keep away fwom dat 1 ovew dewe." Baby Adelaide: "It wooks compwetewy hawmwess." Nathan: "Oh suwe, you begin tuwning dat handwe to pway de beautifuw music, den POP! a cweepy wooking cwown pops wight out in youw face." Baby Adelaide: "Yipes!" Baby Adelaide crawls right over on her way to the jack-in-the-box. Baby Adelaide: "Nah, I don't bewieve dat." Nathan: "Keep away fwom dat box, it's puwe eviw, I must wawn you." Baby Adelaide: "I'm gonna twy it out fow mysewf." Baby Adelaide begins turning the handle on the jack-in-the-box. Nathan: "Take cover, she's gone completely crazy." Baby Adelaide: "Dis is such beautifuw music." Kayla: "Just wait and see." Baby Adelaide (turning the handle all the way around): La dee da dee da dee da '' ''dum la dee da dee da dee dum la dee dum '' ''dee dum dee da dum doo da dee da dum Boing! Baby Adelaide gets startled and freaks out a bit. Baby Adelaide: And Wailing Loudly Katherine Robinson comes right into the baby play room. Nathan: "We warned her." Katherine Robinson picks Baby Adelaide up. Katherine Robinson: "Oh my word, she won't quit crying." Baby Adelaide: Crying And Wailing 7 Year Old Sid (off screen): "Give her to me, Ms. Robinson." Katherine Robinson: "Okay, Sid, here's your dear sweet little sister." Katherine Robinson gives Baby Adelaide to 7 Year Old Sid who calms her down a bit. 7 Year Old Sid (rubbing the back of Baby Adelaide's head gently): "There now, Adelaide, everything's gonna be alright, your big sister's here to make it all better for you." Becca and Stanley enter the Perry-Conway Memorial Daycare Center. Becca: "What just happened?" Stanley: "we heard Adelaide crying from in here." 7 Year Old Sid: "Mom and Dad, Adelaide got terribly upset when she got startled by that jack-in-the-box." Category:Flashback sequences